cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Irregulars/@comment-26494171-20151208213224/@comment-5569775-20151209164804
When using Astaroth/Amon, you want to utilize Hell's Draw/Deal as well as Bar Maid and Astaroth's effect, triggered by either Amon's effect or randomly SCing Grausam and using it's effect, to get to at least 10 at most 15(though you might get a bit more). I usually have 8+ soul by the time I can Legion, even if I SB3 on a previous turn for Sara(which is better than using up your hand in guarding, just to get the cards in the drop for Legion, as you can make up the loss of soul rather quick, but the lost hand advantage can hurt down the road). I can normally get to 15 the following turn. Keep in mind an Astaroth build doesn't really need Schar and unless pushing for game with GDR, you don't need to Stride but unless you have GB restricted cards. With Rigil and Hadar: Getting 10 to 15 soul can be a problem. Rigil can get +4 Soul a turn assuming you have the cards to SB, which can be a problem to get into the soul, without cards than can specifically SC and the best options for that are Rune Weaver(6k/G1), Free Traveler(8k/G2) and Knowledge Drunkard(8k/G2) all of which are considered poor choices to run due to their lower power. Hadar can get +1 Soul a turn while filtering triggers out of the soul to be sent back via Legion, but because that isn't much, you'd need other cards to SC. For that: Killing Dollmaster is a +3 soul at the cost of a minus 1 and due to the timing of when the skill can be used(Main Phase), the timing can missed & you might not have the optimal cards in play at the time it's used. Yellow Bolt is a +1 soul each turn by resting it, which can be nice early game, but due to having to rest it, your early game might not be as good due to inability to boost with it. Emblem Master is a +3 soul when it hits a VG, at the cost of 1CB, but having to hit hurts the chance of being able to use it. Flying Librarian and Squallmaker Vampir are both a +2 soul for 1 CB, but Librarian is on call while Vampir is when it attacks a VG while boosted. Both are GB restricted. Librarian is better used once you have at least 6 Soul. Monochrome of Nightmareland is a +1 soul at the cost of returning it to the deck from play, and if you have 6 or 10 soul you gain additional effects. Scharhrot can also benefit from Dollmaster, Squallmaker, etc. While also potentially being able to SC with Kisskill Lira. It also suffers from a similar problem in that most of the SCing will happen later on, starting on your first Stride turn and much of will likely be outside the main phase, meaning Doreen won't benefit from it, so it's better to run Lunatic for consistent columns. As for draws, if you are planning on SCing more than around 15 and intend to Stride as much as possible, they aren't recommended, but if you can utilize Legion properly to refill your deck, can be helpful.